Orphan: The return of Esther!
by TPK1
Summary: This story takes place after the movie, Orphan. Esther is back and her journey continues.
1. Chapter 1: Esther is back!

**This story takes place directly after the events of ****_Orphan. _****Leena once again reprises her role as "Esther", and her journey continues.**

I sat shivering on the edge of the pond, as I tried and catch my breath. I was feeling drained after I had struggled for what seemed like ages to get to the surface after I had sunk in the pool after being kicked in the head and had been knocked unconscious. Slowly, I was regaining my breath. My teeth chattered from the cold as I was drenched. I slowly got to my feet and began to retrace my steps back to the house. It now had police tape surrounding it. I ducked under the tape and made my way to the front door and tried the handle. Locked. I cursed to myself at my own stupidity. Of _course _it would be locked! I went round the back and looked up. I saw I had left my bedroom window open. How fortunate! I needed a way to get up there though. I grabbed at the drainpipe and tried to hoist myself up. Slowly, I managed to get higher until I could grab the windowsill and I pulled myself up and through the open window.

Once inside, I knew I had to be fast. I didn't know if anyone would be coming back yet. I grabbed my makeup kit, sat in front of my desk mirror and began to apply the makeup. I watched as the quite ugly, aged face of Leena Klammer transformed once again, and became the cute, 9-year-old face of "Esther" the orphan. I peeled off my wet clothes and dried myself using a towel that had been left over from a previous bath night. I then reapplied my bandage around my chest, flattening it. I then went to my wardrobe and looked through my dresses. I picked out a primrose yellow one, with a long swirly skirt,and pulled it on. I them selected a pair of white tights and pulled them on too. I put on my shiny black Mary-Jane shoes, and then looked in the mirror again as I brushed my hair. I parted it down the middle and tied a bunch on either side behind my ears with blue silk ribbons. I then picked up the red velvet laced ribbons that I had removed earlier, and reapplied them to my wrists and neck, covering the ugly scars that bore a constant reminder of my time at Saarne. I smiled at myself in the mirror, pleased how well the disguise worked. Leena was Esther once more! Suddenly, I heard a noise downstairs, like a door being unlocked. Someone or something was in the house! I crept along the hall and peered downstairs. I saw policemen looking around the living room area. Suddenly, one looked up and spotted me. I guess he heard me or sensed I was there. "Hello, where did you come from?" He said, looking surprised. I smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Esther." I said sweetly. "I live here". He then said to me to come with him. "Why?" I asked, as if I didn't know "what's happened?" He then looked sad and said in a sombre voice "Something very sad has happened to daddy. We don't know who did it, but mommy is being questioned about it. We need to get you to the hospital to check if you're ok, then we'll find somewhere for you to stay. Go and pack your things and I'll take you".

I went back upstairs to my bedroom, and packed my dresses and my spare wrappings. I hoped to get a proper binder soon, which would work better. I also packed my makeup kit and my ribbons. I then made my way back downstairs, carrying my case, and I followed the policeman out the front door and to his car. I climbed in the car, pulled my case next to me, fastened my seatbelt and we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Hospital

**In the previous chapter, Leena once again reprised her role as Esther, and is taken to the hospital by a policeman for a check up, before they can find her a home. What happens to her there? Will she be ok? Read on to find out...**

I sat in the police car, exhausted by what had happened over the last hour or so. I lay back in my seat and closed my eyes, humming "Glory of Love" to myself softly. I guess I must have dozed off, because I found myself being gently shaken awake. I rubbed my eyes and slowly i sat up properly. We were here. I climbed out of the car, carrying my case with my things in, and we walked towards the building.

Once inside, I was led by the hand to the waiting room, where I sat and waited. I looked around the room as I sat patiently, waiting for my turn. "Are you ok?" The policeman asked. "I'm a bit scared" I replied. I wasn't acting, I was actually scared they'd blow my cover while checking me over. I just hoped I wouldn't have to remove my clothes for any reason. Soon my number was called, and I was lead down a corridor, and into a small room where a nurse was waiting. "Hello dear!" She cooed at me, smiling. "What's your name then?" I smiled back at her, even though I was wincing inside at her tone. Still, she did think I was a child. "Esther" I replied, cringing at the name. Why did I pick that name? I don't really remember, only I needed a different name because my real name was out of the question. "It's nice to meet you, Esther" she said, smiling again. "How old are you?" She asked. "Nine" I replied, shyly. "Nine!" She cooed, again "quite a big girl then, aren't you?" I cringed again at her tone, but grinned at her remark. She didn't know how much of a "big girl" I actually was! She seemed to interpret me grinning as agreeing with her. "Well, Esther, first I'm going to have a little chat with the nice man who's brought you here, then we'll check up on you to make sure you're ok, then we'll decide what to do". I was lead out the room by the policeman and over towards a kids section, with toys and books and colouring crayons, where kids can sit while waiting. He then said to me to wait here while he had a chat with the nurse. "Ok" I said, and I went over to a table and began to scribble childishly with crayons on a piece of paper, while singing "Glory of Love" to myself. An odd song for someone of "my age" to sing, but I find it oddly calming.

After a bit, the policeman returned and said I had to go in now. I followed him back down the corridor and into the nurses room again. "Ok Esther, the nurse going to check you over, to make sure you're ok, then we'll prepare a bed for you until morning. Is that ok?" He asked gently. "I miss daddy" I said, sadly and childishly. They were silent then, not knowing what to say. Then the nurse began to check me over. Luckily, she found nothing wrong with me, I was fine. I was lead off yet again to a ward where they had a bed for me. My case was placed beside the bed, and I was left alone while the policeman went to make a few telephone calls. I quickly grabbed my case, and went off the the loos, got changed into my nightie, checked my makeup and went back to the ward. I placed my case back beside my bed, climbed into bed. Suddenly feeling exhausted by what had happened tonight, I fell asleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**In the next chapter, Esther hears some news she has been waiting for. What is it? It is good news? Stay tuned to find out, and please review if you have any suggestions or comments :-).**


	3. Chapter 3: The Children's home

**In the previous chapter, Esther was taken to hospital for a check up. She was worried they'd discover her secret, but luckily, they didn't, and she is given a bed for overnight until something is sorted out. What will happen next? Read on to find out.**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face from the window near my bed. _The sun shines on the righteous, _I thought to myself, remembering the old quote. Only I wasn't righteous. I had caused lots of deaths, had murdered lots of "innocent" people. Did they deserve it? Depends who you ask. Most of them I had my reasons, but reasons only I understand. But let's not dwell on that.

I pulled myself up so I could sit up in bed, and wondered what today would bring. There have been plenty of times like this, when I have had no idea what will happen next. Life can be scary like that, sometimes. There's no way of seeing into the future, seeing what will happen. It's only when something happens you wonder how you _didn't _see it coming. I sat drumming my feet on the mattress of the bed, then decided to go and get dressed in the toilet. I slid off the bed, picked up my case and skipped off towards the toilets. I didn't half feel stupid acting like this!

When I got down the corridor to the toilets, I immediately went in and locked the door. I went through my case, trying to decide what dress to wear. I thought back to the times with the Sullivan's and the Coleman's, and all the teasing I endured at the schools I attended while with them. I wish I could wear jeans and t-shirts and other normal clothes and blend in for once! However, it's not possible. A t-shirt wouldn't hide the wrappings that I wore underneath. Note to self, get a proper binder soon, and maybe a waterproof one too, so I could go swimming if ever invited by anyone. I finally decided on a navy blue velvet dress trimmed with white lace. None of my dresses look "modern", but all I cared was that it covered me and disguised me. I pulled on a pair of pearly grey tights and my shiny black Mary-Jane shoes. I checked my makeup, and brushed my hair. I reached in it my case and selected a pair of navy blue velvet ribbons and tied my hair in bunches with them. I hadn't got enough time to curl it today. I looked at myself in the mirror, and then closed my case, unlocked the door and made my way back up the corridor and back into the ward.

Just as I got back to my bed, I heard my "name" mentioned by someone who was talking on a phone around the corner. I eavesdropped, listening for information. _Orphaned child, Emergency foster care, Children's home. _Then i heard them confirming something, and they rang off. Then a man, not the policeman from the night before, came around the corner and spotted me. "Hello, Esther" he said, sounding calm, yet serious. "I've just been on the phone about what's happened. Unfortunately, we can't find any families who are taking in children at the moment, so you will have to go to a children's home where you will be looked after, until a family can adopt you. Do you understand?" I nodded, looking sad. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be there long." He said, sounding irritatingly upbeat. "Go and get you things together, and we'll get cracking". I opened up my case with my things, getting my coat, scarf, mittens and beret out, and put them on, knowing it would be cold outside. Then I closed it and carried it with me, as I followed the man outside to his car. I climbed in, pulling my case on to the seat next to me. I fastened my seatbelt and closed the car door, and we drove away.

I sat watching things go past as we drove. I prayed I wouldn't slip up with any information. "Esther" is from Russia, not Estonia. "Esther" is nine years old, not 33, "Esther" is **not **"Leena", I reminded myself. I wondered to myself why I do this whole façade. Would it be any easier to get a man if I _tried _to look my age and be a woman? Without my "Esther" makeup, facially I _do _look 33. However, I still have a child's body, due to my condition. I never properly developed, meaning I'll never be able to have a child of my own, which saddens me on a regular basis. However, let's not think about that now. I wondered what this "children's home" would be like. Would it be ok? Or awful? I hoped I wouldn't have to stay there that long, otherwise I'd be figured out. "Esther" stays nine years old and never changes, I reminded myself.

I was glad to get out when we finally got to the home. I had sat still for so long my legs had gone numb, and had come to life in pins and needles. I grabbed my case and slowly walked towards the door, due to my tingling legs. The man knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a nun with a smiling face. "Hello dearie, what's your name then?" She cooed at me. I winced at her tone, but reminded myself mentally that she thought I was a child. "Esther" I said shyly. "Ooh, That's nice! I love old fashioned names and I've never met an Esther before! Welcome to Mapleleaf house, I am Sister Mary. Now Esther, I'm going to have a talk with this nice man who's brought you here, then we'll show you to your room". I followed her in and she went off with the man who brought me here into her office while . I never did learn his name, but he was most likely a social worker, I don't really know. I heard them talking in the office. My "name" was mentioned

multiple times during their talk, as well as "been through a lot recently". They don't know all of it.

After a bit, Sister Mary came back while I saw the man walking out the door. I followed her down the hall and she showed me where I would be sleeping. It looked as if I would be sharing. Shit, I thought, I need privacy! I pretended to be happy with my room, giving a big grin to Sister Mary. She smiled back at me. "I'll leave you here to unpack, then you will get to meet the others when we have lunch". "Ok" I said, giving her a quick smile before walking into the room and placing my suitcase on my bed. I looked around the room and cringed at how babyish it looked. Sugar pink walls, white woodwork, Barbie pink carpet, and primrose yellow gingham bedspreads on the bunk beds, with matching curtains hanging in the window. However, I reminded myself that the girls I would likely be sharing with were only "my age", and this would actually be a room a girl "my age" would like. I also saw a rag-doll sitting on one bed, with dark woolly hair, red rosy cheeks, and a smiley mouth, wearing a blue gingham dress. It reminded me of a doll I'd had when I was around that age. I sat on the bed and opened my case. I checked in my pocket mirror, checking my makeup, then I unpacked my dresses , folded them carefully and placed them in the primrose yellow chest of drawers by my bed, then closed my suitcase and slid it under my bed. Lying down on the bed, I suddenly felt really tired. Acting like a child of "Esther's" age was hard work! However, it's not difficult as I was a child once, like everyone. Still, I prayed a new family would come for me soon. Another chance at what I most wanted. I'd be screwed if nobody came!

**In the next chapter, Esther meets the other children in the home. Unsurprisingly, problems and conflict arises. What will she do? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and comment if you have any suggestions, and let's keep the ball rolling!**


	4. Chapter 4: New faces and naughtiness

**In this chapter, Esther meets some of the other children in the children's home at lunch time. As usual, teasing arises for obvious reasons. However they aren't all bad like before. Also, she gets an idea on how to solve a problem with "Esther", after she has seen they have a PC. Will she go through with it? Read to find out.**

I was lying on my bed when I heard my "name" being called. I looked at the round pink fairy clock hanging on the wall and saw it was nearly lunch time. I got up and walked out the room and along the hallway, trying to memorise my way. I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror as I walked past and scowled at my reflection. I have said this before, but I honestly wish "Esther" could be more "normal", wearing jeans and leggings and t-shirts and skirts like any normal little girl, instead of looking like a life size china lady ornament. I carried on walking, following the sound of Sister Mary's voice until I found the lunch area. Smells of chicken stew wafted around the room as I walked in. I saw lots of children sitting at the table, chatting together as they waited for their dinner. They were of all ages, the youngest being practically a baby. They all fell silent when they saw me, except for a few sniggers. Sister Mary, who was in the kitchen, came in, having noticed the silence and saw why. "This is Esther, children" she said. "She is new to Mapleleaf House today and I want you all to make her feel welcome while she is here". She then smiled at me and went back into the kitchen where lunch was being made. I suddenly felt ravenous, after not having had anything to eat yet.

I slowly made my way over to the table and sat down between a young girl of about 7 years old and a rather unpleasant looking boy of about 10. The boy sniggered and though some stupid joke was necessary. "Is that the latest fashion nowadays?" He said, sniggering loudly. I was boiling with rage inside at his idiotic behaviour, but I somehow managed to stay calm. "Girls wear dresses like these where I come from" I replied. "WHERE ARE YOU FROM", the baby, who was sitting across from me, signed. It reminded me of my dear adoptive sister, Max, from my time at the Coleman's. I missed her, yet she wouldn't like me now. "I AM FROM RUSSIA" I signed back, lying through my teeth yet again. "WHAT IS RUSSIA LIKE? IS IT A NICE PLACE?" She signed back "YES ITS A BEAUTIFUL COUNTRY, WITH SNOW EVERYWHERE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME, YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" I signed to her. "MY NAME IS MELISSA BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME MILLY, I AM COMPLETELY DEAF, BUT I KNEW WHAT YOU SAID BECAUSE I CAN LIP READ AS WELL AS SIGN. HOW OLD ARE YOU, ESTHER? I AM FIVE YEARS OLD". "I AM NINE YEARS OLD" I replied, lying through my teeth as usual. "What are they saying?" The unpleasant boy said. "What's your name again? Esther? That's a grandma name!" He said, getting a few of the other boys to laugh too. "DON'T BE RUDE MICHAEL", Milly signed at him. "What did you say?" Michael said, sneering. "She said don't be rude" I replied. "I wasn't talking to you, grandma" he said, sneeringly. Just then, bowls were handed out to each of us by a another nun, called Sister Gertrude, and a trolley was wheeled in with a large container full of chicken stew. It was shared out in each of our bowls, and we were given 2 slices of bread each. I tucked into my dinner, ravenous after a long day.

After finishing my dinner, I quickly went back upstairs. I just wanted to be away from the others. I knew wherever I go there would be trouble. Michael sounded horribly like my adoptive brother Daniel, from my time at the Coleman's. I dreaded to think what the other children would be like. At least Milly seemed somewhat nice. As soon as I found my room, I could hear my "name" being called. I cringed at the name "Esther". I just wish I could be adopted soon, then I would have another shot at what I most wanted. I have said this before though. I blanked whoever was calling me and I had an idea. Remember I could do with a proper binder? Well, this place had a computer. I could order one online and have it delivered. Maybe then I could wear more "normal" clothes. I knew my dresses were the main reason I got teased at wherever I was. I could easily pretend the parcel that arrived for me was new clothes that I was sent as a present, should anyone see it. Proper explanations would come later, though. I walked back downstairs, deciding to see what whoever was calling me wanted. I found it was sister Gertrude, she just wanted to tell me that we have to ask to leave the table after meals. I apologised to her, yet in my head I couldn't care less. After she let me go, I decided to wait until nightfall, when everyone was asleep, before I tried out my plan on the PC. I would least likely be caught then. This was something I had decided I needed if "Esther" was to never be found out.

It's now 9:00 pm. I have been waiting for at least an hour until all the other children had gone to sleep. Now I am fully sure they are all asleep, as well as all the nuns. I don't need any more trouble after what happened earlier. I am already on bad terms with another nun, sister Priscilla, who argued that I was too young to bath by myself, when I insisted I was old enough. I couldn't let her bath me for obvious reasons. She also fussed when I locked the door, like they always do. I just told her that I would sing for her, so she and everyone else would know I was ok, and she eventually got off my back. After a bath I dried and ch aged in it my nightie, and pretended to be asleep when yet a different nun, sister Dorothy, came and checked if everyone was asleep. Once I was sure everyone was asleep, I decided to move. I crept out of my bed, my bare feet padding against the soft carpet as I made my way across the room, being careful not to wake the other girls, and out of the bedroom door. I made my way across the hallway and down the stairs and into the play room, where the PC was. I crept over to it, sitting on the swivel chair and switching it on. I waited patiently for it to boot up, while keeping an ear open for anyone who may be awake and listening. Once it had loaded up, I clicked the Internet and searched for what I was after. Once I found what I was after, I ordered two. One for every day use and a waterproof one for swimming if I was ever invited by any future families. Kill two birds with one stone! Once they were ordered and paid for (I have my own bank account in my false name of "Esther") I typed in the address to deliver them to and it was ready to go! I then quickly closed the page and cleared the history. Don't want anyone finding out. Like THAT wouldn't seem weird. After shutting down the PC. I made my way back upstairs, and back to bed. I curled up under the duvet, as I slowly fell asleep, hoping I had left nothing that would give me away.

**In the next chapter Esther faces more problems and more horrible taunts by other children. How will she handle it? What problems will she face? Please comment and review, it's what keeps me writing more!**


	5. Chapter 5: Michaels Downfall

**I am sorry for the long wait! I've been having computer problems. I will update on this story whenever I can, so please be patient, it's not my fault :-( **

**In this chapter, The other children's, especially Michael's, taunting and bullying gets worse until Esther snaps and is forced to take action...**

I was sitting in the bathroom, with the door locked, doing my makeup and hair that morning. I have no privacy in the bedroom, sharing with 4 other girls! I had decided to wear a black velvet dress trimmed with black lace. I have no idea why, maybe subconsciously I knew today would be a dark day for someone here. Although none of my dresses are remotely "modern", and I'd have worn it anyway at some point. I pulled on some black tights too, to match. I curled my hair into ringlets and pinned it into a side parting with a red velvet ribbon shaped clip. I checked my makeup, then went downstairs for breakfast, which I could smell from here.

Once I got to to the eating area, I was greeted by the nun on breakfast duty, sister Celia. I sat down sat the table where I was given a plate with bacon and fried egg on it for breakfast. The other children had the same. I began using my knife and fork to cut the bacon into smaller pieces, when Michael started again. "Can't you eat normally?", he sneered. My "brother" Danny, at the Coleman's, had said the exact same thing once. "I am eating normally." I said, as I noticed he, like Danny, was doing it wrong, holding the knife and fork in his fists and sawing, like REALLY little kids often do. "I am eating normally!" He mimicked, sniggering, getting the other boys to do likewise. Taunts then started from the girls. "Look who's just come back from the funeral parlour." taunted Amelia, a tall skinny girl of about 11 with blonde hair tied into braids with purple daisy hair elastics. That started them laughing, especially Michael, who laughed the hardest. I quickly finished my bacon and egg breakfast, then walked off. What a load of little shits! They all need teaching a lesson. Nobody messes with Leena Klammer! No one!

After breakfast was finished, all the children were allowed to play in the play area with toys or play outside. I checked the post to see if my "present" had arrived yet. No such luck. I walked to the play area where the girls were playing with dolls. I sat with my back against the wall, and picked up a doll. I hadn't played with dolls for years, yet looking at the doll in my hands, stroking its soft, muddy brown hair, smoothing down its silky red dress, It reminded me of when I truly was a child. Long before "Esther" existed. My thoughts were interrupted by horrible Amelia . "Watch it! I nearly tripped over you feet" she screeched. I scowled, my rage burning up inside. I stood up and carried the dolly off somewhere else. I sat down by a large dolls house and placed the doll inside, sitting it in a chair. I then went over to the pegs by the door and got my coat, deciding to go outside.

Outside, it was chilly, as it was a winters day. Snow was on the ground and the sky was whitish-grey. I walked over to where the swing set was, when Michael rammed into me, deliberately. "Watch it, stupid!" he screamed. "You should watch it, dumbass!" I snarled back, menacingly. "Who's gonna make me?" He said, smirking smugly. That was it! Michael seemed to be causing the most problems here. At that moment, letting loose my rage, I smacked him hard across the face. His face darkened, and he scowled. "Im gonna get you!" He screamed, then began to advance on me. I made out I was scared of him, running away. He followed, his face bright red, despite the fact he appeared to be enjoying my "terror". "Go away Michael!" I yelled back, pretending to me even more scared, hoping he'd think me stupid and give up. He carried on chasing me. I quickly ran towards the steps over by the door and ran back inside.

Back inside, I quickly scampered up the stairs. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying attention. I heard the sound of feet behind me. Luckily I got up to the top of the stairs and to my room. I sat down in my bedroom on my bed, hoping Michael would give up soon. I couldn't have been more wrong! He burst in, sneering at me. "I've got you now, Esther!" He growled. He then pulled out my suitcase from under my bed, and began going through my things, trying to annoy me, and laughing at my dresses. Then he grabbed something I wish he hadn't. "A makeup kit?" He said, spluttering with laughter. "You wearing makeup is like putting lipstick on a pig. It's still ugly and it doesn't make it any nicer!" I tried to grab it back off him, but he held it out of my reach. "Temper, temper!" He sneered. He then totally did the wrong thing! He saw spied my wrist ribbon, and made a grab for it and tried to pull it off, saying "why are you wearing ribbons, you certainly aren't pretty!" I screamed and then smacked him hard again, across the face, and he dropped my makeup in shock. I quickly grabbed it and ran out the room. "I'll get you you stupid mare!" He yelled after me. What a rude boy! He ran out the room and I hid around the corner. He stood at the top of the stairs, wondering where I'd gone. I decided this was my chance to sort him out one and for all, and quickly ran up behind him and shoved him hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he fell down the stairs, before landing with a thump at the bottom. I half expected him it get back up and run back up the stairs and go after me again, but he didn't. He just lay there like a broken doll, legs looking crooked, his one arm crumpled underneath him, lying as still as a stone.

Suddenly I heard footsteps racing. I quickly ran into my room and listened. "MICHAEL!" Screamed a voice that could only belong to sister Mary. Suddenly I heard more horrified screams which filled the air. I came out of my room and did a huge fake scream. "What happened?" I asked, sounding scared and shocked. Yes, this was all acting, but they weren't to know that. It was to shift the blame off me, incase any if us were ever questioned. "Michael has fallen down the stairs" sister Mary told me, her voice quaking. She quickly grabbed the phone and began dialling for an ambulance. I sat on the top stair, pretending to look scared. "Will Michael be ok?" I asked sister Mary, again, trying to make myself sound totally oblivious to what had happened. "I don't know, Esther" she said, sounding upset, as she sat with Michael, trying to get a response from him.

I walked back into my room and grinned to myself. Michael got what he deserved! He decided to play with fire and got burnt as a result. But how badly? "I guess we'll find out soon", I thought, as I listened to the ambulance sirens outside. I peered out the window and saw the blue lights flashing. I then saw two paramedics come out, and walk up to the door. They returned about 10 minutes later,walking towards the ambulance, carrying a stretcher with Michael lying on it. Sister Mary followed them as they walked up to the back doors and opened them, climbed in, closed them and the ambulance drove away.

Later, at lunchtime, sister Mary had returned, her eyes red and her face tear stained. "Children, I have something very serious to talk about." She said gravely. "It's about Michael". "WHATS HAPPENED TO MICHAEL?" Milly signed. I actually hadn't seen her that day until that moment. "Is Michael dead?" A boy of about 7 year old named Steve asked. Sister Mary was silent. "Michael is dead!" screamed Amelia. Finally sister Mary spoke up. "No, Michael isn't dead, but he's a very sick little boy, he has broken both legs, his right arm, cut his head and has stitches, and has to wear a neck brace due to a broken neck bone. He is very lucky to have survived." She paused to calm down for a second. "This, children, is why you DON'T mess about on stairs!" She said, sternly. Phew! No one was suspected. All the same, I made sure to act sad, as not to raise any suspicion. "Michael will be staying in hospital for the next fortnight, so unfortunately he will miss the next open days." Sister Mary then tried to force a smile. "That's right, from next week, we will start having open days again, where families will come and visit you and may be going to new families. Remember, be on your best behaviour, we don't want families being put off!" She said, trying to smile. A chance at a new family? A chance at getting what I most wanted? Of course I would behave! I would act as sweet as I could. After all, who doesn't like sweet little "Esther"?

**In the next chapter, new families come to visit. One couple in particular seem to like Esther. Will they adopt her? What are they like? Please remember to review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6: A visit from the Barr family

**This chapter takes place about a month or so after the last, but still picks up where the last one left off. In this chapter, a family comes in to look at children and they seem to like Esther...**

Where does time go at times? It has been a while since I last wrote in this journal. About a month or so, I think. Not that's there's actually been a lot to write about. Families have visited and looked at us, but I'm still here, nothing's changed. I wish a family would hurry up and adopt me! When will I get my turn? Otherwise it will look weird when I don't "grow" and "develop" like a normal child would. That would definitely raise suspicion! "Esther" is always nine years old, need I remind you. However, after later today, I finally got some hope.

They never found out what really happened to Michael. He came home after the fortnight, and was placed in bed in his room. He looked a horrendous sight, with his legs and arm in plaster casts, with purr white bandages on them, which made it look even more horrifying. When he came home, rumours started, like they always do when stuff like that happens to anyone. Some kids reckoned he was pushed. Michael never said anything though, he was too scared. I knew he would never torment me again after that. No one was ever questioned about it, so I guess the nuns had assumed it was a misadventure. He got what he deserved I think.

I was writing this when I painted. I don't join in the other children's silly games, as I'm old for that sort of childishness, not that I'd want to play with the other children here. Milly seemed like the only nice child here, but she was taken out by a family and adopted last week. People only seem to like little kids and babies to adopt. I've often wondered about this. Is it because they want the child they adopt to think they're its real parents? That must be why. That's probably why I'm still here. Not many people want to adopt older children. I'd be willing to adopt a child of "my age" if it meant the child would think of me as its "mommy".

My new binders did arrive. Luckily I was able to sneak them upstairs to my room without anyone seeing. They do work better than my old gauze wrappings, even though I'm still unable to wear jeans, as they usually cling too tightly and show off some "developments". I can wear skirts though, as long as they aren't tight and I wear tights or leggings underneath. I can also wear some shirts, provided they aren't "slim fit" which would, again, make it hard to pull off the disguise, as children's clothes are usually quite thin material.

Anyway, returning to today, I was sitting painting a new picture, while singing "glory of love" to myself. This painting was of a mother robin sitting on a nest full of eggs, fluffed up and asleep. I was just adding the finishing touches, when a man and a lady came walking in. They had obviously heard me singing and then found me. The man smiled while the lady got down to my level. "Hello, what's your name?" She said sweetly. I grinned at her and replied "My name is Esther". I couldn't help noticing the man. He looked very handsome! "That's a pretty name! My name is Anna, and this is Edward" she said, and gestured towards the man. "It's nice to meet you both." I said, sweetly, while shaking each of their hands. "That's a very nice painting, Esther" Edward said, kindly. "Do you usually paint things?" I smiled sweetly "I paint all sorts, and each one of my paintings tells a story. This one is about a mother robin who is trying to hatch her eggs, but she is exhausted with waiting for them to hatch, and falls asleep. But look!" I said, as a picked up the paint brush, and began mixing the right colours. I began to add more as I continued " her eggs have hatched!" I said, as a painted in chicks. "Now she will wake up and find what she most wanted has come true at last." Anna and Edward both smiled at me then. Anna patted my shoulder and said "you're a very sweet girl, Esther. So smart too! Now, me and Edward are going to have a chat with sister Mary, then we will be seeing you again very soon." I was hoping that what I thought she meant was true, so I asked what she meant. "It means, we want to adopt you! We've got 2 other children already. They will be thrilled to know they will be having a sister" I squealed with joy. This wasn't all acting, I would be glad to be able to get out of this place at last! "When can I go with you?" I asked, as if I didn't know. " it will take time, we know that, but you'll soon be with us." I smiled at this, genuinely. Another shot at what I most wanted was finally going to happen!

Edward reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo and handed it to me. "Thanks" I said, sweetly, as I peered at it. It was a family picture of Edward, Anna and two small girls. "That's Emily and Daisy" Anna explained. "Daisy is only 4, but Emily is your age, Esther". I grinned genuinely at this. 2 possible future daughters for me this time! I honestly couldn't wait for to be adopted now, although I knew I'd have to. I felt like a kid of Christmas morning. Why does it always take so long? I must remember to be patient and soon I will get what I want.

After Edward and Anna (Mr and Mrs Barr, as sister Mary says) had left, after going into the office for a chat with sister Mary, I was filled with glee. I was the happiest I had been in months! I climbed into bed later on literally unable to sleep. I just lay there, a mix of emotions. Would this time be any better? Would it work out for me? Or would I end up being rejected again? No, don't think like that, it WILL work out this time, it must! What are Edward and Anna like? What are their daughters like? Will we get on? I guess I'll find out when I get there!

**In the next chapter, Esther goes home with her new family, and meets her new "sisters". How will it go? Read the next chapter to find out, and please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Esther comes home

**In this chapter, Esther finally goes home with her new parents, and meets the rest of the family...**

Today I finally came home! It's becoming like d vu now, how many times this has happened. The adoption process took nearly seven weeks, but finally it's complete. I packed my suitcase with my dresses and makeup kit and ribbons, and carried it downstairs, where the Barr's were waiting. I childishly pranced over to them and threw my arms around each of them, saying again and again how glad I was to finally have a mommy and daddy. They grinned adoringly at me, then Edward then picked up my suitcase and carried it out the the car, while Anna held my hand and lead me along, following behind Edward.

Outside, I opened the car door and climbed in, fastening my seatbelt. Edward placed my suitcase in the boot of the car, while Anna sat in the passenger seat and began to chat to me. "Are you excited about meeting your new sisters, Esther?" She asked. "Certainly, Anna" I replied, clapping my hands with glee. "You know, you can call me "mommy" now. Children don't call adults by their first name unless asked to. It's respect". "Ok... Mommy" I said sweetly, while wincing inside at the silliness of the word "mommy". Such a babyish word! Just then, Edward came and sat in the drivers seat, closed his door and started the car and we drove away. I watched out the window, as the orphanage got further away until we turned a corner and it vanished from view. I was so glad to be away from that place!

"Are we there yet?" I said, childishly. I felt like an idiot, but isn't that how real children act? "We've not far to go now, Esther. About another 20 minutes or so" Edward replied. "Excited to come home, are you?" "Most certainly, daddy" I replied. I couldn't help looking in the mirror at Edward. He was so handsome! I hoped I could make him mine soon! It beats me how I'd do it though. My plans had failed twice so far. Once with the Sullivan's and again with the Coleman's. I was just hoping this time I would be lucky. I looked out of the window and watched trees and houses go by. I began to wonder what my new home would be like. Looks like I would soon be finding out!

Suddenly, Anna's phone began to ring, and and she answered it. I listened, hearing her answer whoever was on the other end. It turned out it was the children's babysitter, Vanessa, ringing to see where they were and how long they would be. "Not long now, Esther" Edward called back to me. "About another 10 minutes or so". I felt so bored! I hate long journeys, much like a real child would. Oh the irony! I noticed then we began to turn into a housing estate. "Will I be sharing a room?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me. "No, Esther dear, you will be getting your own room. You can pick the colour for the walls and a new bedspread for your bed." I quietly breathed a sigh of relief. I need my privacy if I'm not to be caught out. Also, sharing a room reminds me of the times I suffered at the hands of my own father. Only now, years later, I can see it was abuse and not love as I had thought back then. My heart still thumps with fear when I think of it, so I try not to. However, the idea of choosing my own room colour and bedspread appealed to me. At least this time I could choose something that wouldn't be babyish, like my last bedrooms were.

Finally, we arrived at home. I climbed out the car and Anna held my hand as we walked down the path and up to the front door. Edward shortly followed as he locked up the car after retrieving my case from the boot. Anna opened the door after getting her keys out of her pocket, and we all went in. "DAISY!, EMILY!, WE'RE BACK!" Edward shouted. Suddenly, thumping was heard as two girls with toffee coloured hair, in jeans and t shirts came running down the stairs. "Who are you?" Daisy, the younger girl asked. "My name is Esther." I replied sweetly. "She's our new sister, silly." Emily replied, giving Daisy a playful shove. "Will you show Esther around, Emily?" Anna asked. "I need to speak with Vanessa". "Sure mommy" Emily replied, grabbing my hand and leading me around, as Daisy followed. I was shown around, Emily explaining what each room was. I made sure to gasp in childlike amazement at anything that would amaze a child of "my age". "How old are you, Esther?" Emily asked me, as she lead me to her bedroom. "I am nine years old" I replied, smiling sweetly at her. "Snap!" Emily said happily "we might be in the same class at school. I hope you will be!" I smiled and agreed with her.

Inside Emily's bedroom, I looked around as Emily opened her wardrobe to show me her clothes. "Why do you wear dresses like that?" She asked, as if curious. I lied through my teeth yet again about girls wearing dresses like this wear I come from. Emily seemed surprised at this, but smiled and said my dress was pretty anyway. I was wearing a silky pearly grey dress trimmed with Ivory lace, white tights and black Mary-Jane shoes. Pretty, but not really to my taste, need I say. Emily then picked a black dress with white polka dots on it and lifted it out the wardrobe and passed it to me. "If you like dresses you can wear this, it looks very nice, and it's a bit too small for me now" I took the dress and actually truthfully agreed with her that it was nice. Although it was a dress it looked more modern, like a real little girl today would wear. Maybe this time would be better. Emily interrupted my thoughts by asking me to let her show me my new room, so I agreed and let her take me to it.

"I know it looks a bit boring right now," Emily said "but daddy said he will redecorate it for you. What colours do you like, Esther?" "Red or black" I replied. This surprised both Daisy and Emily. I guess they were expecting me to say pink or purple or some other little girly colour. "Nice" Daisy said. "Yes, red is a nice colour, but black seems dark" Emily said, agreeing with her sister. "Also, wait a minute" she said, before skipping off, and returning with a small wrapped gift in her hand. "This is for you. Daddy and mommy told us we were getting a new sister, and we picked this out for you. I hope you'll like it". I ripped off the paper and it revealed a small black box with hinges. I opened it and it and inside was a silvery coloured charm bracelet. I squealed with joy, only partly acting. It was a nice gift to buy! "I love it!" I said, pulling Emily and Daisy into a hug. They both hugged back, happy I liked their gift to me. "It's real silver" Daisy said. "Hold out your wrist" Emily instructed as she opened the clasp of the bracelet. I did as told and she placed it round my wrist, fastening the clasp again. I grinned at it. "Shall we play something?" Daisy asked, obviously bored of standing around. "I know what to play" I said, smiling "let's play makeovers". Emily and Daisy both smiled at this. I am good at doing makeup and hair! After all, I've been doing it for years now, to keep up the "Esther" disguise. "Do you know where mommy's makeup is?" I asked Emily. "It's in her room on her dressing table" she replied. "Well, let's get some and I'll give us all a makeover!" I said. "I'll show you to mommy's room, Esther" Daisy said, with a grin on her face, and she grabbed my hand and led the way. I hope I'll find my way around this new house soon!

Inside "mommy's" room, we went over to the dressing table and collected up the containers of makeup to take back to Emily's room. "Won't we get in trouble?" Emily asked, looking worried. "Don't worry, if mommy finds out, I'll tell her it was my idea. She won't be angry at me." Emily then smiled and began to gather up makeup boxes and containers too. Once we got all we could carry, we went back to Emily's room and began to play with it. I made each of us up carefully with bright red lipstick and green eye shadow, with mascara to give us impressive eyelashes. Emily and Daisy cheered at their new looks when we looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. Then we began on our hair. I used my curling wand on Emily to give her cute looking ringlets, and gave Daisy bunches like mine, except with a zig zag parting, and tied with a pair of flower hair elastics out of Emily's hair accessories box that she had sitting on her desk. I let Emily do my hair, and she slid a clip in highlight into my hair, giving me a red streak, then did a fishbone braid. I smiled at my new look. "I knew you'd like it, Esther" she said, smiling back. Who'd have thought a silly kids game would actually be fun?

Just then, Anna came in, after hearing the noise. "I was just telling Vanessa why we were so late coming back." She told us, then we saw her face change as she noticed us all dolled up. "What have you been doing with MY makeup? You look like a circus!" She said, while looking like she was struggling not to laugh. "We were just playing, mommy" I said, sweetly. "We wanted to look pretty". Anna then smiled at us. "You three girls are already pretty. But you can't wear any makeup properly until you're older, understand? Now, let's remove that makeup and go downstairs for tea." I went to the bathroom and managed to remove the lurid eyeshadow and lipstick without messing up my own "Esther" makeup. I helped Emily and Daisy remove theirs too, and we came downstairs and sat at the table, where dinner was being served. Today was Sunday, and they had Sunday roast. Unlike my previous homes, this food was actually nice! I tucked in to my dinner, glad to get something decent for a change. Just them, Edward spoke up. "Have you decided how you'd like your new room to look, Esther?" He asked. "I would like a red room, please, daddy" I replied, smiling nicely at him. He seemed surprised, just as Emily and Daisy had been. "Isn't red a bit dark for a bedroom? Maybe you'd prefer a lighter colour? How about pink or purple?". I frowned at this, when Emily piped up. "Esther's favourite colours are red and black. I said black would be too dark, so maybe red would be nice for her?". "Ok, Esther, you can have a red room" Edward said "I'll get the paint tomorrow" I smiled genuinely at this. " I'll be working on your room tomorrow, while Mommy takes you and your sisters to the shopping centre." I gave him a big false grin, pretending to be overjoyed, while inside I was dreading going to the mall. I knew what would be coming next. "Yes, you'll be starting at Emily and Daisy's school, and we will be shopping for school things, as well as some new clothes." Again, I gave Anna a false smile, and told her how that would be nice, while still secretly dreading it.

After tea, we were told it was bedtime. I groaned childishly, but in actual fact I was relieved. Acting as a child is hard work! I climbed the stairs and entered my room. I closed the door, pulled the Venetian blinds down and switched on the small candle shaped nightlight that was plugged in a plug socket by the bed. I began to undress, placing my dress and tights in a laundry basket made for dirty laundry, and I checked my makeup in a large mirror hung on the wall. I also checked my new binder was still in place, and I grabbed my white nightdress out of my suitcase and pulled it over my head. I untied the fishbone braid that Emily had tied earlier, removed the red clip in streak, placing it on the bedside table, and letting my hair fall loose. I climbed into bed, curling up underneath the white duvet. I lay there, thinking what tomorrow would bring, until I felt my eyelids drooping and I drifted off to sleep.

**In the next chapter, Esther is taken to the mall for new clothes. However, she soon gets bored and gets up to mischief. What will she do? What will happen?**


End file.
